


lilac | сиреневый

by ruzhen_zov (ruzhenzov), WTF Anime and Manga 2021 (Anime_Shelter)



Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: визуал G-T [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Don't copy to another site, Love/Hate, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love, WTF Anime and Manga 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzhenzov/pseuds/ruzhen_zov, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/WTF%20Anime%20and%20Manga%202021
Summary: Изображение класса / class image —SeventhTale
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: визуал G-T [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141871
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Anime and Manga 2021





	lilac | сиреневый

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreightTrainInMyBrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreightTrainInMyBrain/gifts).



  


**Author's Note:**

> Изображение класса / class image — [SeventhTale](https://www.deviantart.com/seventhtale/art/Anime-Classroom-672435326)


End file.
